This is a continuation of our studies to describe the types of DNA polymerases which exist in acute and chronic lymphocytic and granulocytic human leukemia. It is also the purpose of this investigation to compare purified enzymes from leukemic cells with those obtained from normal hematopoietic cells and further to determine the inhibitory effects of drugs such as nitrosoureas on these various enzymes.